col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Bullhead
is a strong hero with the ability to put out some punishment while also staying alive for long enough to make that punishment count which is not so common in the game as most melee heroes are either further towards the tanky or bursty side. He commands Ox Warrior mercenaries which go after defenses as their primary target, however his focus is on the nearest target. He is not unique in this respect as Carol d'Belle leads Willy Fox mercs while herself preferring the nearest target as well. He has very powerful hp and atk in line with some other similar melee heroes, however what is not so similar is his attack rate. While most melee heroes attack at a rate of .7 attacks per second he appears to be in line with most ranged heroes and newer melee heroes who deliver around 1.1 attacks per second. There are 2 other old melee heroes, Blockhead and Djinni, who also attack at this rate, however their attack is much lower to compensate. Bullhead is able to attain Enlightenment. Doing so improves nearly every aspect about him, complete information can be found on Bullhead Enlightenment. Appearance is a bull with a humanoid figure, or as his name implies he is a human with a bullhead. He does also have hooves for feet, however his hands are definitely human. This leads me to think he should be named One with Bullhead and Feet, however that would make him Native American, and there is no evidence of America even existing in this realm. Regardless he has a very short stout muscular figure donning various bits of metal armor and some sort of scale armor over his chest. He wields an axe with which he brings his foes to their knees. The graphical effect caused by his attack is a purple cone shaped swipe which moves a few spaces outwardly from him and give the illusion that his attack deals aoe damage but this is not the case although his skill does indeed grant his attack a conal aoe effect. Hero Skill His skill deals powerful aoe damage both in a circle around him with an area of effect size similar to that of Ambrosia's skill Retribution. The skill also gives his attack frontal area of effect and boosts his damage reduction significantly for its duration. Additionally his skill debuffs enemy attack rate significantly and buffs the attack of all your ox warriors. This is great for countering heroes who are heavily dependent on their attack such as Abyss Demon. The damage reduction boost gives him the wherewithal needed to survive the rigors of diving head long into the frey as melee heroes have the propensity to do. And if the heat really turns up he has a divine skill which provides him a full heal lay on hands style. His skill reduces in rage cost more slowly than many heroes but does eventually reach 1 cost at level 21. Active Skill *Levels 26 - 30 Require Enlightenment. Aid Skill Hero Evolve can further enhance its potency by evolving new skills and abilities. Hero Stats Glory Point Stats Notes * His divine skill makes for a very powerful counter to Enchantress's and helps make the abilities of his allies such as Great Sage even more powerful as your foes will think twice before doing anything about his nasty stuns. * His skill can deal great damage against bases and can easily wipe out large seconds of wall segments at the same time. * His aide skill is especially good in game modes such as Guild Boss where there is only one target which you are trying to stack as much damage onto in a short frame of time as is possible. * He actually has the same hp growth as Won Ton while boasting a good amount more attack. Category:Heroes Category:Epic Heroes Category:Aggressive Heroes Category:Melee Heroes Category:Ground Units